


(Big Enough) Umbrella

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a big enough umbrella, but it's Lysander that ends up getting wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Big Enough) Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitty_fic).



> For kitty_fic, whom I adore! This was written for Drabble Day Prompt 2, which was the title of the next song (for me that was _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ ), though in reality it is inspired more by _Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic_ by The Police.

It wasn't that Lysander didn't know how to do water-repelling charms. But they came under the same category as _Enorgio_ on slightly-too-small common room armchairs and duplication charms on class notes that certain red-heads wanted to borrow. They were completely, bloody useless when it came to courting.

Considering the fact that he kept telling Lily Potter he wasn't so good at this charm or that one, it was possible that his complete incompetence was more of a hindrance than enlarging a chair so she could sit non-squashed beside him would be. Amazingly, she still kept squashing into the chair with him and reading notes over his shoulder. If they had been Charms notes she might have asked someone else, but no one could deny he was the best at Transfigurations.

Now they were walking towards Hogsmeade together, the only two in their year making the trek. And instead of doing a water-repelling charm for them both, Lysander was holding a large umbrella over their heads. He was reconsidering the intelligence of this move. As a Ravenclaw, he really should be able to walk in the rain without his entire left side ending up wet, but he wanted to make sure that not a drop of water landed on her. Of course, her feet were still getting wet, but he knew her boots had in-built repelling charms, so he didn't need to feel guilty about that.

"Have you been listening to anything I say, Ly?" she said suddenly, and he realised he'd been concentrating so hard on where the umbrella was that he'd let the conversation drift away from him.

"Er..." was all he could say, and he closed his eyes, swearing to invent an earth-swallowing-himself charm as soon as humanly possible.

She smiled at him fondly, before giving him a nudge with her side. His heart seized at the touch and he had to force himself to listen to her words instead of wandering off into the sort of daydream that his mother was famous for, though it was possible his mother didn't daydream about the beautiful only daughters of war heroes.

"If I'm boring you, you can tell me to shut up," she said. "It's the least I can do after you offered to share your umbrella with me."

"You're not boring me at all," he said quickly. "I'm just a little distracted today. I'm sorry."

"Anything I can help with?" she asked, those big, green eyes wide with concern. Her fingers drifted lightly across the back of his hand and he nearly dropped the damned umbrella. With the way she affected him, he'd think she was the master of some sort of Dark Magic, if it didn't make him feel so damned good.

He shook his head, suddenly at a loss for words. He discovered that they'd stopped on the road to Hogsmeade, the village just out of sight around a bend.

"Maybe you can help me with something? I need a man's opinion."

"Of course," he said quickly.

She looked down with a blush. "There's this boy I like."

Lysander felt like a knife was being plunged into his heart and he forced himself to keep listening to the words that were causing him so much pain.

"I think he might like me, too, but I don't know how to get us from friends to, I don't know, to kissing."

Lysander thought about the other boys she was friends with, and he only recalled seeing her with Lorcan.

"I mean, I sit with him, and do all those surreptitious touches that _Witch Weekly_ talks about."

He did remember seeing her put a hand on Lor's arm when they laughed together, and hold a hand out so Lor could help her from her seat.

"But I'm still getting nowhere."

It didn't matter that Lor was his twin, he'd break the git's nose when he got back to school. Then tell him he was an idiot if he let this wonderful creature slip by.

They were standing almost nose to nose under the umbrella, the water falling in sheets around them, and he felt too close, like he wouldn't be able to resist taking the strand of hair that had fallen from her braid and tucking it back behind her ear.

"I should enlarge the umbrella," he said suddenly, and cringed at the non sequitur.

"It's big enough," she said quietly, though her eyes looked suddenly sad.

"You should just kiss him, Lily. Any guy would be over the moon to know you were interested in him."

"Really?" The light was back in her eyes and he had to be happy that he'd put it there.

He nodded, and then suddenly her lips were on his, warm and dry, and gone so quickly that he didn't have time to respond. She looked up at him, still looking so unsure, and licked her lips.

He bent his head with a groan, and teased her lips until they opened and let him pull her tighter and tilt his head and kiss her the way he'd dreamed of for months now. One of his hands was tangled in her hair and the other held her tight at her waist and he realised he'd dropped the umbrella and the water was plastering robes to his body and hair to his face, but he didn't feel cold because she was in his arms.

He pulled away slowly and the rain cleared, leaving him dripping water and her looking like the most beautiful drowned kneazle he'd ever seen.

"I didn't know," he said.

"You're surprisingly dense for a Ravenclaw," she said with a smile. "But please tell me that a drying charm is in your repertoire."

He waved his wand and when they were both dry she linked her arm in his and turned towards Hogsmeade. The umbrella was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll need to buy you a new umbrella," she murmured.

He paused, looking at the rainbow that framed the village. "I actually can do a water-repelling charm."

"I know." She flashed him a broad smile. "I prefer an umbrella, though. Just big enough for two."


End file.
